1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an aircraft propulsion system and, more particularly, to a latch system for doors of an aircraft propulsion system nacelle.
2. Background Information
Various types and configurations of latch systems are known in the art for securing doors of a nacelle together during aircraft operation. While these latch systems have various benefits, there is still room in the art for improvement. In particular, a set of latches in the past has comprised several customized latch assemblies, each aerodynamically shaped to fit into their particular location. The provision of several different latch assembles adds to the overall cost of the latch set.